


Cast Out From The Heavens To The Ground

by Ghuleh_Elf



Series: Crossover Stories of the Abbey [2]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad vampire mind tricks, Bleeding Out, Blood, Bone Daddy arrives displeased, Broken Basil, Dragon Kungen, F/M, Ghoulish Aether. Multi. and Gremlin, Ghoulish Omega, Hit and bloody nose, Multi, One Shot...?, Papa Nihil is dead, Terzo also arrives and is himself, The Ghoul Crew © gets a new name, This gets absurd at the end, Vampire Henrik!!, Vampire Papa Emeritus IV, Vampires flying and fighting, Wolfman John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: My take on the death of Papa Nihil at the Abbey instead of Mexico and a few first time visitors are entering my little corner of the Ghost 'verse.
Relationships: Dix/Papa Emeritus IV, Keebie/Henrik Sandelin, Keebie/Omega Ghoul
Series: Crossover Stories of the Abbey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cast Out From The Heavens To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with writing something about Henrik being a vampire as well as doing a Ghost and Avatar crossover. This ended up being just that. 
> 
> I'm also upset at the possible death of Nihil last night. Yeah, I knew it was coming (as we all did) but I had thought it would be later, eg: later this year or even at some point in the beginning of the next tour. 
> 
> This is not a nice story to begin with but it does get absurd, because Terzo. 
> 
> Read on and let me know what you think.

_"Min lilla. You need to come home, immediately. It's... Papa Nihil._ _I won't say more over text or in_ _a_ _call._ _I_ _love you. Come home, babygirl."_

Omega sent that text to me a couple hours ago. It wrecked the vacation the boys and I were having post recording of their new album. I wasn't due to go back to the Abbey for a few days yet. Something terrible had to have happened for my ghoul to send a message like that to me without further explanation. 

"Are you sure it's _that_ bad, min ängel?" Henrik asked me as my hand involuntarily squeezed his as I silently pondered what could've happened. 

"It is, love. You know my ghoul almost as well as I do. Have you _ever_ known him to say anything like that or refuse to explain why before asked?"

Henrik shook his head. 

"I've not known him to do that, min äskling, so this is serious." Jonas commented, his eyes briefly meeting mine in the rearview mirror before returning back to the road as he drove. 

"Possibly _deadly_ serious," John added softly. 

That got me to sniffle and Henrik smacked the drummer upside his head. 

"Not funny, John. You know how much Nihil means to Keebie and even with him being ill and frail for so long, it's still painful for her to let him go." He sat back and pulled me into his arms to hold me until we arrived at the Abbey. 

* * *

Our arrival went unnoticed as we exited Jonas' car in front of the chapel building. The silence coming from the grounds and buildings was rather unnerving. I looked around and frowned in puzzlement at seeing all the dark windows in the other buildings. 

After inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, I started up the chapel steps with Henrik and Jonas flanking me as John followed at my back. As I reached forward to open the heavy wooden door, it swung inward and Omega poked his head around it. 

My eyes went big as I took in his half ghoul form. 

"Omega? What -" I was unable to finish my questions for being pulled into his arms and held tight to his chest. I became even more alarmed as I felt him shaking. 

"The sanctuary..." He murmured. "Papa is... _dead_."

I pushed back out of his arms and looked up at him. His blue-violet eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

"No. No. **_NO!"_** I yelled at him before running towards the elaborately carved, dark walnut doors to the sanctuary. I slapped one of them open and froze at the sight before me. 

On the center dias where the lectern normally stood, Nihil was laying completely lifeless on the altar. He was dressed in his state papal robes, a rosary wrapped around his clasped hands. 

I moved woodenly towards him, paying no attention to the mourners sitting in the pews that were whispering nor giving Basil, Dix, Mary and Sister Imperator more than a passing glance. I slowly climbed up the short set of stairs then crossed over to where Nihil lay. 

"Oh, Papa. I tried to come home before you left. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to say goodbye. At least you are no longer in pain now." I kissed his hands then his forehead and let my tears of my grief fall on to his face. 

As I moved back, I noticed that his neck was wrapped in bandages. 

I turned to look at Basil and Imperator with a frown. 

"What happened to him?" I snarled at them. 

"It was an accident. He fell on the stairs and broke his neck in the fall." Imperator answered me, her tone was bitter. 

With a sad smile on his lips, Basil caught my eyes with his gaze and whispered "It was an accident." 

Inside my head I heard him saying _"He was taking too long to die naturally and_ _I did enough to become the new Papa **now** instead of waiting any longer._ _A_ _little oil on_ _a step near the top, he slipped and fell, breaking his damned neck as he tumbled down them._ _I cleaned up the oil and destroyed the evidence. You heard the truth and now you_ _will only remember the first thing I whispered to you."_

I shook my head to clear it of the sound of his voice in my mind and glared at him. "You lying, **MURDEROUS,** rat bastard!" I screamed at him, my fist flying up to punch his face. 

The other occupants of the room gasped at hearing **"MURDEROUS"** and their hushed voices sounded like the droning of bees. 

Basil caught my fist and twisted my arm, pushing me down on to my knees before him and slapped me, hard, snapping my head to the side and causing blood to leak from my nose. 

Three loud growls and a furious hiss sounded from from somewhere in the room before Basil suddenly and abruptly let go of my arm. I had a moment to see Henrik holding Basil by his throat, shoving the other man back into the far side wall and landing several punches to Basil's face before he could react. For all that I couldn't see his face, I could see by the vampire's expression that he was shocked to see Henrik smiling evilly, showing his fangs. 

The mourners noisily jumped up and fled the room at the sight of Omega in full, near feral ghoul, Jonas in his dragon form and John as a shifted wolfman. My ghoul was more than enough to scare them but the appearance of two shape shifters and a vampire was too much for them to take. Only Dix, Mary and Sister Imperator remained. Dix was aghast while Mary sat with an amused smirk.

In the tumult of the Clergy and Siblings of Sin flight from the chapel, my crew of abbey lubbers came through the exiting crowd and stopped dead on sight of the dragon and wolfman standing below the dais in front of Nihil's body. They dropped their glamour and prepared to fight if needed to get their new Papa away to safety. 

"You shouldn't have done that, Basil. To use a mind trick that wouldn't work in the first place then hitting min ängel and spilling her precious Elf blood..." Henrik tutted. "You really are as stupid as you look, young one."

Basil bristled at being called "stupid" and snarled at hearing "young one".

"Who are you calling 'young one'? I've been walking this earth since before the black plague."

Henrik let out a bitter laugh that ended as quickly as it started. 

Dix shivered at the sound and gasped at the feel of Henrik's power as it crept through the chamber. 

Omega scooped me up into his arms and wiped at the blood on my face with some tissues from the box on a table by the altar as I watched the two vampires and saw from the corner of my eye Dix and Mary approach, hesitantly. 

"I fought in the Swedish crusades centuries before your bitch of a mother whelped you, little rat."

Basil made a scoffing noise. "Sei un fottuto bugiardo. Non c'è modo che tu sia così vecchio."

"I am no liar, rat boy. Your revenant necromancer brother over there can feel how old I am."

Mary nodded. "He's right. I can and my bones ache from the feel of his age as well as from his power."

Basil snarled. "Impossibile! How is it we have never crossed paths before now?"

"You didn't go into the archives and read the history scrolls. Had you done so, you'd know." Omega growled out, his eyes glowing black violet.

Dix came over to us and looked at me confusion then hissed as Jonas blocked her and John snarled then snapped his teeth at her. 

"The fuck, Keebs? Henrik is one of **_us_**?! Why didn't you tell me that?!" Dix took another step forward and jumped back as a cloud of smoke was blown in her face followed with a loud growl from Jonas. "Call them off. Now. Please. "

I looked at her and sighed. "If your idiotic rat hadn't grabbed and hit me after trying to mindfuck me into forgetting him telling me how he arranged Papa's death, none of this would be happening right now. As you can see, they're rather protective of me. They aren't liking the idea that you're another vampire obviously in league with Basil in their minds. Unless you say otherwise, they won't stand down nor stop thinking you helped in killing Papa and are happy seeing me in pain as Basil clearly has."

Dix swallowed hard then looked me in the eyes. "I honestly had nothing to do with what happened. He didn't tell me he was going to kill Nihil. I had respect for the old goofball and how he doted on you like the daughter he never had. All I knew was that his health was rapidly declining the past week while you were away and hoped you'd make it back in time to say goodbye. I am truly sorry you didn't get to do that." A tear rolled down her cheek. 

Jonas turned his great head to look at me, his cobalt eyes focused on me and he gave me a slow blink before his lips twitched and smoke drifted up from between them. It was his way of letting me know that he believed her. 

John shook his head at her in distrust then turned his jade eyes on me, his disbelief showing clearly in them. I sighed and minutely shook my head at him. 

Omega looked at Dix and nodded once before saying in my ear, "Dix is one of your closest friends, min lilla. She would _never_ go along with such a devious plot, especially with it affecting you this way. I believe her, älskad."

I nodded and said, "You would never do anything like to hurt me and make me leave. This was Basil's doing, alone. Bunny Fart and Ass Destroyer will be waiting for you to pick up whenever you wish."

That got her to grin wickedly and a muffled curse sounded from Basil. 

The other ghouls skirted around the room. Aether walked cautiously toward us, his hands palms up away from his sides. His brows furrowed into a scowl as he saw the remnants of blood on my nose and the bruise forming on my face. 

"Keebie, can you tell us what happened and what's going on?" He said as stopped just out of Jonas' range to snap him up and swallow him whole. "Is the dragon... Kungen? And John is a wolfman?"

"And why the fuck does Henrik and our boss look like they're about to kill each other?" Gremlin called out. 

"Because one of us will possibly die and it won't be me." Henrik and Basil answered him at the same time as they both flew up into the vaulted ceiling above, punching and clawing at each other with blinding speed until Basil gasped and fell to the ground with a bone crunching crash, clutching his throat as blood seeped out from between his fingers. 

_**"Basil!"**_ Dix and his mother screamed as they ran over to the fallen vampire and dropped to their knees on either side of him. 

Henrik came down from hovering up in the rafters and stood above them, his face bloodied from cuts that were rapidly healing. 

"He'll survive." He said to them with a smirk then looked at the broken vampire. "This is the only warning I'll give you, little rat. You come anywhere near Keebie again, a new Papa will have to be found to lead the church and Ghost project. Got it? Good." With that, Henrik walked over to us. 

Omega set me down on my feet so I could go to Henrik and inspect his bloodied, yet still beautiful, face. Before my eyes, a particularly deep gash in his right cheek finished knitting together, leaving a raised red line that would soon fade and disappear after he fed again. 

"I'm done with this place. Let's go and pack up my former home here." I said to him. I looked over his shoulder to Sister Imperator and said, "Papa won't be entombed here. I won't leave him here with his murderer. The funeral will be held here, but that's all."

"You can't take Papa from here. You don't have that right, girl. He _will_ be entombed next to Dante here on the grounds of the church where he served our Dark Lord for centuries! Now get out, you ungrateful brat!" Sister snarled at me. 

"I do have the right to take him with me, you cold heartless old hag. Papa-" I paused to control my voice then continued. "Papa told me that when he died that he wanted to be entombed wherever I ended up going after leaving the Abbey permanently upon his death. So, he'll be leaving with Omega, Vicente and me as quickly as it can be arranged."

She scoffed at me. "How do you know Vicente will want to _leave_ the Abbey and follow you about? You aren't that special or important for him to give up everything he still has here."

"Chiudi la tua fottuta bocca fottuta, cagna! You have said and done damage enough. If mio padre want that in death, he shall get it." Vicente barked at her as he stormed into the sanctuary, his eyes glowing with fury as he stalked over to the ancient woman. 

_"Nostro_ padre, won't want to be here with Keebie gone. Let her take him from this place, vecchia strega. He no need be here to rest eternally." Mercutio added as strode swiftly into the room from one of the side doors.

A hysterical giggle escaped me as I saw what he was wearing on his head. Mercutio paused as he heard my giggle and smiled as all eyes looked at him. 

Omega chuckled at the sight of his friend. 

Henrik looked over at him and laughed. 

Vicente groaned and started cursing in Italian. 

Mary doubled over laughing. 

Multi, Aether and Gremlin guffawed. 

Jonas and John shifted back to their human forms and started rolling on the floor with laughter. 

Both Dix and Sister Imperator looked up and started laughing as well. 

Basil didn't laugh nor make any sounds due to being passed out from healing and blood loss. 

Terzo frowned at all of us as he reached up to remove that damned purple peen pillow from around his head. My giggles turned into laughter when I spotted a little strand of black pearls around the foreskin pocket. 

"I thought my new hat was appropriate for replacing my mitre. I no expected it to be to be laughed at." He pouted, arms crossing over his chest. 

"Mercutio... This just might've gotten me to change my mind about you." I said to him when I calmed down from laughing. 

That got me a smile that not even Johannes could beat and I smiled back at him. 

End or...?

**Author's Note:**

> I quick nod of appreciation to whispered_weavings for the original idea of Kungen shifting into a dragon and John being a wolf shifter. It helped me write this story and you are absolutely brilliant writers that I sincerely admire! 
> 
> A big THANK YOU as always to Noir_Dix for allowing me to borrow her characters yet again and the continued support in my endeavors to write things that go well together in both of our Ghost 'verses. Love you! ❤️😘
> 
> My ghoul pack are now known as The Abbey Lubbers© instead of The Ghoul Crew©.


End file.
